nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Qua-Toyne Principality
Qua-Toyne Principality (クワ・トイネ公国, Kuwa Toine Kōkoku) is an agricultural country in Rodenius that was endowed with fertile soil and had an extensive farmland region. History In the past, this place was the last stronghold of the Alliance of Races against the Ravernal Empire. Chronology At the time of contact with Japan, Qua-Tonye - along with the Quila Kingdom - was in tension with the Louria Kingdom due to ethnic conflicts. One day, a JMSDF P-3C aircraft flew over the port city of Maihawk, causing a bit of chaos here. After the initial surprise, Qua-Tonye increased the patrol force in its waters and airspace, while still not knowing the origin of the unidentified flying object. It was quickly revealed when one of their ships discovered a "gray giant ship" - JS Izumo - moving in their waters, revealing the origin of both the ship and that flying object: They are all from a country claiming to be "transfer country" named Japan. Realizing the possible threat from Japan due to their superior technology, Qua-Tonye immediately agreed to a diplomatic negotiation, and requested to send a diplomatic mission to Japan to collect more information about this country. Qua-Tonye found that despite Japan's overwhelming power, Japan was quite friendly and especially in a food crisis, explaining why they quickly wanted to establish diplomatic relations with this agricultural country. Both countries later established a number of other terms: * Qua-Toyne Principality will export the food needed by Japan. * Japan will expand Port Maihark in Qua-Toyne Principality and establish transportation infrastructure from Maihark to the farmland regions using Japan’s capital. * Japan and Qua-Toyne Principality will continue to discuss with each other toward establishing a diplomatic relationship. * An exchange rate will immediately put in place. * As the compensation for Japan’s bulk-purchase of food from Qua-Toyne Principality, for a period of one year, Japan will establish essential infrastructure (water service, electricity, gas service) within Qua-Toyne Principality. * Afterward, the food will be purchased according to the exchange rate * Japan will continue for a conference with Qua-Toyne Principality to discuss the signing of a non-aggression treaty. Japan and Qua-Toyne Principality were able to establish a favorable relationship. This inseparable friendly relationship that they will create in the future described as "a ship where both nations shared a common fate, a ship that challenge the violent torrent of this world." Rodenius War Arc Due to the Lourian King wishing to annex the Qua-Toyne Principality, cleanse the region of all non-human denizens, and to create an empire equal to the Parpaldia Empire, (in which his nation was heavily indebted to), the Lourian Kingdom waged an undeclared war on the Principality and its surrounding territories. The Lourian army would commit horrendous atrocities on the people of Gim. The Principality was unable to enlist the help of the Japanese government directly, but as they were the main source of food for Japan, the Japanese government had labeled the invading army as a force of 'insurgents' and sent the JSDF to clear them out of the principality. As the Lourian King was the one to have ordered the invasion and the ethnic cleansing, he was seen as a war criminal and was arrested during the Battle of Jin-Haag. In the end, the Qua-Toyne Principality and the other surrounding nations were saved and the Lourian Kingdom was left in the turmoil of a civil war. Technology In general, Qua-Tonye's technology level is extremely low, only equivalent to that of the Middle Ages. However, thanks to its diplomatic relation with Japan, the standard of living has greatly improved, with modern conveniences such as gas stoves, water purification systems, railroads, transportation and infrastructure developments. Though they cannot obtain military technology such as the F-15J, they still enjoy being under the protection of the JSDF, due to their pact to supply food to the people of Japan. Economy The Qua-Toyne Principality is an agricultural society, and most of its economy is built on their ability to provide crops. According to them, their lands are blessed by the goddess of the land to never have blight or harmful insects invading their grain fields. As a result they are easily able to provide Japan with the required 55 millions tons of food per year. As a result, their economy increased considerably. Supported by infrastructure provided by Japan, they face enormous development including increased life-quality. Military Qua-Tonye army, like most other uncivilized countries, is equipped and organized like in the Middle Ages, with soldiers armed with swords, spears, shields and bows, organized in square formations. Due to poor equipment, Qua-Tonye - like many other uncivilized nations - relies on wizards as support, from communication to execute support high-damage attacks. They also maintain a small navy with at least 80 warships (however, the actual numbers may not be much different), equipped with combat boats that look likes ''Trireme ''warboat. Their basic naval tactics were thus also very primitive, such as launching rain of fire arrows on enemy ships or getting close to enemy ships for melee combat. As a poor and low-population country, Qua-Tonye is unable to maintain a large army, as in the war with Loulia, Qua-Tonye can only mobilize a maximum of 50,000 troops (including reserve forces), which is ,basically, overwhelmingly hopeless when compared to Louria Kingdom. As the result, Qua-Tonye focuses on pursuing the doctrine of defensive warfare. Currently, Qua-Tonye is receiving military support from Japan, allowing the country to be firmly protected against other threats. Politics Foreign Relations Japan The first country made contact with Japan. Their reconnaissance aircraft flew over their port city of Maihark, causing a small uproar here. Qua-Tonye Navy later discovered the JMSDF ship off the coast, which led to a series of events that led to the establishment of diplomacy with Japan. Quila Kingdom The Quila Kingdom is mostly barren, but it was discovered to have a huge amount of underground resources such as metal ores and most importantly, crude oil reserves. As a result, they have signed a treaty with Japan and allow them to drill for oil in exchange for technology and infrastructure improvements. Louria Kingdom This region was hostile to both the Quila Kingdom and the Qua-Toyne Principality and sought to annex both nations, and cleanse them of their non-human citizens. After the intervention of Japan, the kingdom has collapsed into civil war and is no longer a threat. Notes Category:Locations Category:Countries